Do You Think I'm Sexy
by BLAYNK
Summary: femnarusasu. second lemon. Naruto is staying a her bosses appartment for afew nighs until she finds a new plce to live. What will happen since they're already attracted to each other? Please review. I own nothing! Songfic


**Sasunaru fanfic**

_Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh  
_

Naruto lay in the bed of her bosses spear bedroom. Sure she was thankful to him…but it seemed weird to her.

Sasuke was really annoying to her and all, but he was still a pretty good boss, the best she's ever had so far.

She heard a knock at the door and as she got up to answer it she hit her foot on the corner of the four-poster bed and fell onto the hardwood floor—face first.

Hearing the noise and the yell of "SHIT" from his secretary, Sasuke entered the room and helped her to sit on the bed.

"You okay?" he asked in a stoic voice, which was normal for him—but Naruto noticed that it was laced with worry, which was not normal.

After sitting in silence for a moment she suddenly asked, "Why'd you let me stay here?"

The whole time Sasuke was thinking, 'Shit how am I to answer that? Ooh yeah, well you see, I have this major crush on you. And well I thought you might like me. And so I took this opportunity…yeah that'd work out well.'

"I'm your boss." He said—sounding totally…weird.

"No-duh." She said as he looked at her from under his think, long and black eyelashes—causing her heart beat to increase, and to look away.

_  
She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?  
_

Sasuke wondered why she looked away, and noticing her blush—he got his hopes up a bit. "So…um…I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?" he asked in a very unlike Uchiha manor.

"I don't know…whatever you want I s'pose." She said still looking down. Sasuke took her chin and turned her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he tightened his hand on her chin as she tried to look away from his heated gaze.

Biting her lip she closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them up again she chewed the inside of her lip. "Tell me why you're letting me stay here. Most bosses don't let there employees stay with them after there apartment buildings burn down." She said as she chewed on her lower lip again.

Sasuke could help it anymore—she was so cute when she chewed on her lip—he kissed her.

_  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so _

She stared at him with open eyes questionably. "Sasuke?" she asked whispering, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I…" he trailed off, not knowing how to reply. He just kissed his secretary and she's staying with him. "I…think I love you." He said taking a major risk. After all she was his best employee and well…he had never liked anyone before. Most people thought he was gay.

She stared at him for a few minutes until she finally replied, "Wha'?" in a very dazed matter.

"I love you." He said more boldly as her mouth slightly opened and twitched at the corners. "C-could you answer me?" he asked nervously. He just put himself out there—like she told him to—and she could only gape at him!

And instead of answering she glomped him. "Really?" she whispered in his ear, a little scared. No one had ever said that to her, she grew up in an orphan age after all—where she was bullied.

"Yes." He said going back to his comfort zone of one word answers and sentences.

"So…" she trailed off as she sat back on the bed. "What do we do now?" she asked glancing at him as she fell back on the bed.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said as he slowly climbed over her so he was gently pressed against her and holding his own weight.

Naruto was to say, kind of…turned on. She smiled nervously at him telling him that, yes she did want this—at least she thought she did.

Bending down he kissed her gently, but with so much passion and love, Naruto was stunned as she kissed him back.

_  
He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant  
_

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was actually getting to do this—how long had he waited for this? Well he won't tell. As the kiss got more heated Sasuke licked her bottom lip and when she opened he let his tongue wander in.

As he kissed her he trailed his hands down her body. She was at least a foot or two shorter than him, but he didn't care. The little blond vixen was the one he had been dreaming about for the past two months.

"Sasu…ke." She gasped as she wiggled under his hands as they found her fully developed breasts. He continued to kneed them and watch her get aroused.

Feeling like she was useless, Naruto brought her hands up to Sasuke's chest and felt him through his shirt. She was surprised to feel his hard muscles on his abdomen and chest. As she got to the hem of his shirt she pushed it up as far as she could. Getting the hint she wanted his shirt off, Sasuke sat up and took it off flinging it somewhere.

She gasped at his pale skin and bit her lip again. Looking into his eyes she was surprised to see he was showing emotion—not much but still a bit. Reaching her hand up into his hair—having to lift herself off the bed a bit—she dragged him down so she could kiss him again.

_  
If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
_

Sasuke trailed his hands down her body again, to the hem off her shirt and trailed back under it to her bra and pressed his hand down gently. He was rewarded with a groan and Naruto arching her back it his hand.

He slowly took off her shirt while kissing her and as it came off he lifted up to look down at her flat stomach and how her ribs were just visible as she breathed. He bent down to her neck and kissed his way up to her jaw and back down to her collar bone, where he gently sucked and bit.

Moaning she moved her head to one side to give him a bit more room, and arching her back into his chest.

He trailed down more to her bra straps and nudged one with his nose, asking silently if the item could come off. His reply was for her to arch her back up to him, as he unclipped the bra and threw it to the floor.

She blushed crimson as he stared hungrily down at her. "God you're so beautiful." He muttered as she peaked at him, turning her head the slightest.

Leaning down he took one of her breasts into his mouth and gently sucked as she whimpered at the sensations. As he continued to suck and nibbled her breasts, Naruto wiggled under him feeling his fully erect cock. She knew he was big by the feel of the hard organ pressing against her thigh.

Kissing his way down to her shorts he quickly dipped his tongue into her navel before continuing on.

She was already flushed and breathing heavily, as was Sasuke. Neither of them had felt any of these sensations before.

Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke undid her shorts and pulled them down along with her boy cut boxers after a nod from her.

He leaned down and hesitantly licked her clit. He continued to do so after Naruto put her hands—painfully—in his hair and moaned, bucking her hips into his face.

Sasuke could feel that she was almost ready to cum and stopped, pulling away—with complaint from the tiny woman under him—he looked up to her face and kissed her pastel pink lips that were starting get swollen and red.

"Do you…" he asked her gently trailing off. Nodding hesitantly she reached down and unbuckled his jeans before pushing them and his boxers down a bit and letting him take them off, as she stared at his length. She expected him to be big but…not this big.

Climbing back on top of her, he put the tip to her centerpiece** (an inside joke…don't ask. It's her vag)** and kissed her as he swiftly sheathed himself all the way in.

She whimpered in pain for a minute or two as he kissed her tears away, until she finally bucked into him telling him to move.

As he set a rhythm, their heartbeats seemed to beat like drums and they both moaned as he hit her g-spot and her walls clenched around him.

_His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone_When he was almost at his peak he knew that Naruto was almost at hers too. Moaning Naruto told him to go faster and deeper.

As they moved together in sync Naruto suddenly clamped around Sasuke almost painfully and caused Sasuke to organism too, spilling his seed into her.

They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing  
Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking  
Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other, neither one's complaining  
He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee  
Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie

Collapsing on top of her before rolling over on the bed, he nuzzled her neck. She responded by turning her head and pecking he lightly on the lips.

"Sasu?" she asked rolling onto her side and on top of him.

"Hmm?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Love you too." She said as she kissed his lips. After a few minutes she looked into his eyes, "Wanna go again?"

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby

* * *

**second time writing a lemon! please be nice!!**

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this…only not to a song…and it would be a few months latter. What do you think?**

**P.S. Centerpiece is a reference my mom and her friends said at a girls night when I went with her. It's another way to say vagina. LOL please review! Or the bunnies of doom will get you!!**


End file.
